


Different Self

by SINslayer7



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SINslayer7/pseuds/SINslayer7





	Different Self

Oliver Queen had been on Lian Yu for about a year when Dr. Anthony Ivo came on the Amazo and took his everything from him.

Slade Wilson never woke again after being injected with the Mirakuru. He never came back and saved Oliver from Ivo and his torture.

Ivo killed Shado when Oliver stood in front of his gun and he died when Ivo injected him with the Mirakuru, but it did take this time. Ivo tried to stop him. Shot out his right eye in the process.

Sara Lance was pulled under when the Amazo sunk. Shado came back to him then.

When ARGUS found them and told him he was Oliver Queen. He knew that wasn't true, not any more, at least, because that person is dead. He saw the kid die.

He is Slade Wilson.


End file.
